


The Knight of the White Lily

by delusionalcookie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalcookie/pseuds/delusionalcookie
Summary: Chevalier d'Eon is unlike any of the other heroic servants I have ever summoned, but what makes them so special? Why, out of all of my servants, do I feel myself attracted to them so strongly? It was fate, perhaps, that brought us together, and after many battles and much time beside one another, I began to suspect they reciprocated my own feelings...
Relationships: Chevalier d'Eon & Master (Fate/Grand Order)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Knight of the White Lily

I wasn’t always the best Master, sometimes I would make mistakes and one of my servants would get hurt. They always forgave me, but I knew from the start that I wasn’t in it for the servants themselves…

At least, I didn’t think I was. You have some servants that tease, others are cold, and some are downright… terrifying. I felt nothing beyond the care that a commanding officer shows for his men. It was my duty to protect them, but also to send them to battle.

However, that all changed for a single servant. When I met Chevalier d’Eon, I wasn’t sure what to think. Hell, I could barely think. I was a healthy young man, sure, but these emotions… they were new, and I felt myself nervous, excited… they _transfixed me!_

So I showed a little favoritism… it was no big deal, I enjoyed being next to d’Eon; they brought me comfort, peace… not to mention their scent was second to nothing I had ever smelled before. The sweetest candle or the most verdant field of wildflowers had nothing on d’Eon.

I could see why they were nicknamed the lily knight! Yet, they remained something of an enigma… one that I resolved to unravel. So I had them meet me in my quarters that evening, where I had had dinner prepared for two.

I whistled appreciatively when d’Eon arrived, their midriff exposed after the final stage of their ascension. A stockpile of resources was swiftly drained to accommodate it, but I found it to be well worth the expense.

“Master… all of this, for me?” d’Eon swept his hand at the table, and I nodded. There was no real complaint, and they sat down and demonstrated just how proper the French were with their table manners.

Dinner was delicious, the wine was better, but I was here for the main event. I was here… I was here for Chevalier. I took their hand as we finished, and d’Eon’s eyes grew wide as they ascertained my intentions.

“Ahh… Master… you must not know…”

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter,” I reassured them.

Yet, d’Eon shook their head, “It does, here… I think it would be better if I showed you.”

They stood up, and I followed suit. I quickly pulled them against me, pressing my lips to theirs as a soft sigh of pleasure escaped both of us. I had been waiting for us, but I could tell d’Eon had been too. A scent… so feminine yet enhanced by a masculine odor… I wanted to know, but I felt I was ready to accept either outcome.

A lovely, flat-chested girl posing as a boy, or… a boy so beautiful, even a heart like mine could only melt when exposed to him?

I reached down and squeezed their butt. No resistance was given, and I could feel d’Eon push their soft ass back against my hand, encouraging me to squeeze it. I spun them around and pulled them against me, kissing the back of their neck as d’Eon let out a very cute giggle.

“Master… here…” d’Eon took my hand and cupped their crotch… well, I should say, cupped his crotch. I couldn’t place why, but I felt happy to know that d’Eon was a boy, after all. I laughed, a small sob of happiness escaping me.

He tensed up, “Master? I… I love you, I really do.”

I squeezed his package softly, kissing his neck all the more fervently, “I love you too, Chevalier.” The moment was right, and the words just flowed from me as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He spun and kissed me, pressing his lips to mine, the perfect blend of soft and effeminate, this boy… was this boy really the one my heart had been searching for?

Yes. Fuck yes.

I clutched him to me, unable to stop kissing him, one hand diving beneath his clothes to grasp his soft buttocks in my hand, squeezing them, a finger exploring a little further…

He gasped softly as I pressed on his anus, “Master… so soon? I can feel you getting excited but… oh… Master!”

“Chevalier… I can’t… I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to be this close to you. Ever since I met you, I just… I can hardly think. My thoughts are filled with you!” I confessed, and his soft chuckle followed my words.

He backed up and got undressed, motioning for me to do the same. I tore off my clothes, my cock standing to attention as he took his time, letting me glimpse every part of his perfect form.

Slender, yet enough softness for anyone to enjoy. He didn’t pull down his underwear yet, instead turning to me and pressing his otherwise nude body to mine once again.

“Chevalier, everything about you is just… beyond perfection,” I gushed, and he blushed.

“Saying such things… go sit on the bed, I’ll help you take care of him~,” d’Eon took hold of my member and stroked it gently. “What a nice cock, Master. Just seeing it… gets me excited… such a sinful thing yet… I love it. You smell good too, and this one…”

I sat down on the bed as he got on his knees, looking up at me and smiling as he rolled his tongue over my tip, his free hand holding it in a soft grip. Chevalier spent a long time on the tip, tongue tracing the contours of my erection, stopping to suck on it after a few minutes of this.

“Your mouth is so hot, d’Eon!” I said, moaning softly.

“Mmm…” He replied, pulling his head back, “Master… isn’t it your birthday soon?”

I nodded, “Y-yeah… the 10th,” I replied.

“Well, I’ll give you your present a little early, ok? You gotta be patient though,” he said. I swallowed, nodding. He slowly took me deeper into his mouth, my cock twitching as his tongue slid along the muscle. I thought he wouldn’t be able to take it all, but he could slide it down his throat easily.

“Haah… Ahh… d’Eon! Your throat feels so good!” The pleasure was evident in my voice, my excitement growing exponentially as he slowly bobbed his head, slowly increasing his pace while keeping his eyes affixed to mine.

My sudden orgasm surprised even me, but he seemed ready for it, his throat working to swallow every last bit of my cum as my loins lit with a fire unlike anything I had felt before. Such pleasure…

“I love you!” I couldn’t help but tell him again, “I want you to always be by my side…”

“I will be, Master, don’t worry,” He said, pulling my clean cock out of his mouth and smiling, “I will always protect you, and by here with you.”

He looked at my still-hard cock and grinned, “Now, I’m not quite ready yet but…”

“Let me help,” I said, and he lay down on the bed, lifting his legs and slowly pulling his underwear off. The silky panties had hidden a cock I could only describe as cute! I pulled the panties from him and pressed them to my nose, enjoying his musk on them, and a small, wet spot where he must have leaked a little precum.

A little more masculine here, but absolutely flawless. I love it, I loved every last bit of it! Watching him spread his legs, his moans as I teased his thighs with my tongue, the way his cock twitched as I pressed my nose to his balls…

I never thought I would be so excited to perform such an act, but here I was, totally in love with a male heroic servant and orally pleasuring him after he had just done the same thing for me.

Yet, I was at peace with it, unable to feel ashamed. I finally felt a piece that had been missing drop into place as I sucked on his testicles, both of them fitting into my mouth with ease.

“Master is… Master is enjoying my balls so much… do they taste good?” d’Eon said, one hand resting on my head as I took his cute cock into my other hand, stroking him gently. I could feel something slick and decided it might be time to get serious.

He shifted his hips up as I switched, my tongue now pressing against his anus, rimming him as his soft sounds of pleasure grew louder.

Delicious! He expressed no complaints. Instead, d’Eon let himself give in to the pleasure, his desire clear as my tongue pressed into his rectum, which squeezed back as his cock twitched in my hand.

“M-master! If you keep teasing me like that… I’m gonna cum!” He moaned. I pulled my tongue out of him and, in one swift motion, took his cock into my mouth, running my tongue over his tip as his precum continued to leak out, slightly salty yet a little sweet.

Chevalier wrapped his legs around my neck as I sucked on his cute cock, easily able to take it to the base. I moved my head quickly, eager to taste him, to become closer to him…

“Master’s mouth is so good! I can’t… I can’t hold back any longer!” d’Eon moaned, and I pressed my tongue against his tip as he came, his seed filling my mouth with a warm, pleasant sensation.

It tasted… It tasted good…

I swallowed all of it easily, cleaning his cock as I pulled my head back, intent to work on his ass a little more. However, he beckoned me forward. I lay against him, my cock massaging his as we kissed, his soft lips caressing mine.

“I love you, Master,” he said again, and I repeated his affirmation. His smile was… well, it was incredible! So sweet, yet so full of love and desire. He raised his arms over his heads, and I admired his smooth, sexy armpits.

Without warning, I pressed my face into one, inhaling his musk and licking the sheen of sweat that had built up there. He giggled, a little ticklish. My sinuses were filled with his scent, but his nipples were my next target. Pink, delicate, and utterly tempting.

Sensitive too, if his moans were anything to go by as I sucked them, my tongue teasing them as his hips pushed up against mine.

“I want you to put it inside of me, Master… please…” his voice filled my ear, gentle and feminine.

I sat back on my knees and pushed up his legs, letting one rest on my shoulder as I pressed my tip against his pink asshole, his cock twitching.

Chevalier’s breaths reflected his excitement and nervous anticipation, his eyes darting from mine to my waist, hands gripping the sheets. I looked deep into them, their pure blue captivating me as surely as his long, golden locks.

I pressed slowly into him, taking time to admire his thighs, surprisingly plump for his figure. I couldn’t wait to take him from behind as well! For now, however…

“Master, your cock is… it’s inside me!” d’Eon moaned as I reached deep into him, his anus tightening around the base of my cock as he reached his arms up to me. I took hold of them and pulled him up until we were face to face, gently thrusting upwards as his legs wrapped around my waist, his arms around my neck.

“It’s so hot inside you… my dick feels like it’s melting!” I moaned as he pressed his lips to mine, silencing me, his tongue searching out mine. He mirrored my movements, my cock spreading him out and his rectum squeezed back.

His cock poked against my stomach, and I felt myself tremble… excitement such as I had never felt before enveloped me. I was in love… with a boy! Yet, he didn’t seem like one… ahh… why do I have to think about trivial matters at a time like this?

What did it matter, as long as I loved him? I could feel something welling up inside me, something intense, visceral… He pushed his mouth hard to mine, he must have felt me swell inside of him.

I wrapped my arms tighter about his back and pulled d’Eon tight to me as searing pleasure swept through every inch of me, cum seed pouring from me and filling his bowels as his rectum squeezed me tightly, the pleasure of being filled with cum igniting his own climax and leaving his hot cum a mess on my stomach.

I shook with pleasure, hanging onto him for support only for the two of us to fall to the bed.

“Chevalier… that was amazing!” I stroked his cheek, his hair, and he smiled, laying on his stomach as wiggling his hips.

“I could go for one more round…” He said, teasing me, “Having your thick cock in me… I’ve never felt so good! Please, use my ass as much as you want~.”

I was still hard, so I got behind him as he held his cheeks apart, showing off his gape, my cum leaking from it. I ran one hand along his ass, transfixed by how plump and shapely it was. I squeezed it.

“What an incredible ass!” I said as I gave it a light smack.

He laughed, “it’s all yours, Master~, no one can have this ass but you, ok?”

“It’s the only one I want, plus…” I mounted him, sliding my cock deep inside him as we both gasped with pleasure, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “there’s only room for you in my heart.”

“Haah… it’s so deep… Master, I never thought you’d be such a romantic,” d’Eon turned his head. I nibbled his earlobe.

“Maybe that’s why I wanted a French boy…” I ran my hands along his arms, lacing my fingers in his as I continued thrusting.

Chevalier buried his face into the pillow, his ardent sounds of pleasure somewhat muffled as I ensured he felt a profound sense of fullness.

Pressing my body against his and only moving my hips, I felt so comfortable, and I never wanted this to end. What I felt for d’Eon… I couldn’t fully explain it, but I knew I would always want to be here, like this, with him. Forever.

“Master… Master…” he moaned, he must be so desperate for a release. I focused on his prostate, pressing against it as his body shook. I thrust deep into his ass as I felt it clench. He made sure I knew exactly how amazing his first prostate orgasm was!

“Tight! So tight! I’m gonna cum again, d’Eon!” I shuddered, that same intense pleasure racing through me as I shot the last of my seed deep inside of him, painting the walls his rectum white as I pulled out, the last few strands of cum covering his ass.

When I lay down beside him, he wasted no time, turning over and wrapping an arm around me, our kisses seemingly endless as we drifted off into the sweet abyss of sleep, though this time…

This time I would awake next to the one I loved.


End file.
